Nous n'en parlerons pas
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Ce qui aurait pu être dit ou pas après l'épisode 3x13
1. Chapter 1

_Nous n'en parlerons pas._

**Résumé** : Ce qui aurait pu être dit ou pas après le baiser.

**Disclaimer** : Il était une fois une petite auteuze de fanfictions qui écrivait pour son bon plaisir et celui de ses chers lecteurs. Elle ne gagnait pas de sous puisque les personnages ne lui appartenaient pas mais parfois, il lui arrivait d'avoir quelques reviews pour la récompenser de son imagination quelques fois trop fertile.

Fic relue et corrigée par Meloe

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

C'était presque un rituel, Castle arrivait au commissariat, donnait son café à Beckett et sortait une ou deux théories plus ou moins crédibles sur l'enquête en cours. Mais ce matin, après les salutations de rigueur, il ne dit rien. Parce que les choses ne pouvaient pas se passer comme d'habitude. Pas à la suite de ce qui était arrivé la veille. Il s'installa à sa place habituelle et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole mais devant son mutisme, il se résolut à engager la conversation.

« Alors nous n'en parlerons pas ? demanda-t-il avec amertume.

-Du quoi ? voulu-t-elle savoir.

-Du fait que nous nous sommes embrassés, peut-être, répondit l'écrivain.

-C'était pour l'affaire, trancha Beckett. »

Sans même lui accorder un regard, elle continua de taper son rapport. Elle ne devait pas lever les yeux sur lui sinon il saurait. Il saurait à quel point ce baiser l'avait bouleversé. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui laisse la possibilité de pouvoir lire en elle. Il ne devait pas soupçonner ce qu'elle avait faillit faire, qu'elle avait été à deux doigts d'appeler Josh pour mettre fin à leur relation. Cependant, le souvenir de ce qui était arrivé après sa rupture avec Demming l'avait empêché de faire encore une erreur, selon elle. Elle ne voulait pas à nouveau se faire de faux espoirs et revivre le calvaire de l'été où il était parti dans les Hampton… Avec une autre. Elle ne le laisserait pas piétiner son cœur cette fois encore.

Castle n'apprécia que moyennement la réponse de Beckett. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de lui en faire part à cause de l'arrivée de Ryan et Esposito. Et comme, apparemment, l'enquête passait avant ses sentiments, il dut remettre sa déclaration à plus tard.

Durant la journée, l'écrivain essaya à plusieurs reprises de s'entretenir avec son inspecteur préféré mais joua de malchance, à chaque fois. A croire que tous les habitants de New York s'étaient ligués afin de les empêcher d'avoir une conversation en privé. L'homme maudit un nombre incalculable de fois tous ces gêneurs et ce foutu tableau blanc qui captait mieux que lui l'attention de la dame de ses pensées. C'était vraiment trop injuste. Au moins l'enquête avait le mérite de lui occuper l'esprit.

Et quand il vit le soir arriver sans qu'il ait pu avoir la discussion à laquelle il tenait tant, Richard tenta le tout pour le tout alors que Kate était en train de se préparer à partir.

_Sans doute pour aller rejoindre son motard,_ pensa-t-il non sans une pointe de jalousie.

« Ce n'était pas pour l'affaire, lâcha-t-il tout simplement.

-Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle tout en arrangeant le col de sa veste. »

Elle avait bien une idée de ce dont il voulait parler mais elle souhaitait l'entendre de sa bouche tout en redoutant de se tromper. D'un autre coté, elle redoutait ce qui pourrait arriver si…

« La chose dont nous ne parlerons pas, précisa-t-il. En ce qui me concerne, n'était pas que pour l'enquête. D'ailleurs je vous conseille de vous préparer à l'idée que cela puisse se reproduire. »

Pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles il lui vola en léger baiser, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient seuls.

« Bonne nuit, Kate. »

Il savoura la sonorité de son prénom. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu se décider à l'insulter, l'étriper ou tout autres joyeusetés, il quitta le commissariat histoire de la laisser réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de faire.

Déboussolée, Beckett se laissa tomber sur le siège de son bureau. Qu'était-elle censée faire désormais ? Attendre bien sagement qu'il lui accorde son attention ? Et le voulait-elle ? Une relation avec Castle avait un coté terrifiant tout en étant des plus attirantes. Etait-elle prête à prendre le risque ? Dépitée, elle poussa un soupir.

« Cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire, dit une voix masculine qui la fit sursauter. »

Josh. Elle avait presque oublié qu'il venait la chercher. Elle le détailla un instant. Elle l'aimait bien, vraiment. Mais avait-elle le droit d'être avec lui tout en sachant qu'elle n'était pas encore guérie de Castle ? Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être une garce manipulatrice qui jouait avec les sentiments d'autrui. Quoi qu'il doive advenir par la suite, elle ne pouvait pas continuer de la sorte. Josh était beau comme un Dieu grec, docteur qui plus est, il n'aurait pas de mal à trouver une autre femme. Une qui n'aimerait que lui.

Elle eut un triste sourire et suivit son actuel petit ami hors des locaux de la police, sachant que leur histoire vivait ses derniers instants.

Pour la deuxième fois, Kate Beckett allait quitter un homme pour les beaux yeux de Richard Castle.

_Fin ou à suivre…_

Pour ma part, je considère cette histoire comme terminée mais s'il y a des demandes, je pourrais éventuellement faire une petite suite.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nous n'en parlerons pas._

**Résumé** : Ce qui aurait pu être dit ou pas après le baiser.

**Disclaimer** : Il était une fois une petite auteuze de fanfictions qui écrivait pour son bon plaisir et celui de ses chers lecteurs. Elle ne gagnait pas de sous puisque les personnages ne lui appartenaient pas mais parfois, il lui arrivait d'avoir quelques reviews pour la récompenser de son imagination quelques fois trop fertile.

**Note de moi** : Le chapitre 1 étant très court, je pense garder ce format pour celui-là et le (ou les) suivant(s). Je vais aussi mettre une pseudo-enquête en fond mais sans importance et sur laquelle je ne m'appesantirai pas le moins du monde.

* * *

A la demande générale, le **chapitre 2** ^^ :

Une semaine passa. Puis encore une autre. Rien n'arrivait et Beckett commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas fait une grosse mais une très grosse bêtise en rompant avec Josh. Elle avait tant voulu y croire qu'elle avait foncé tête baissée juste parce qu'_il_ lui avait donné un maigre espoir. Pourtant elle savait à quoi s'attendre, c'était comme ça depuis le début. Elle s'en voulait de sa propre stupidité, d'autant plus qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

« Allo la Lune, ici la Terre… Si je te dérange, tu me le dis surtout, l'interpella Lanie de l'autre coté de la table d'autopsie. »

Kate se reprit aussitôt, cela lui arrivait bien trop souvent ces derniers temps de se laisser aller à de sombres pensées alors que le moment ne s'y prêtait guère.

« Désolée Lanie, je… Peu importe, donc notre victime…

-Beckett se dissipe, se moqua Castle à coté d'elle. »

Il eut droit à un regard noir qui aurait fait frémir le diable en personne. Elle ne lui accordait pas le droit de faire des commentaires, après tout, c'était de sa faute si elle était distraite. Si Monsieur l'écrivain s'en tenait à faire ce qu'il promettait, elle ne serait pas dans cet état. Elle reporta son attention sur la légiste qui lui fit un compte rendu de ce qu'elle avait découvert lors de l'examen approfondi du cadavre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient la morgue, Castle énumérant toutes les théories possibles pour expliquer le décès de l'inconnu sur la table d'autopsie qui était mort dans des conditions plutôt salaces. A en juger par la scène de crime, il avait du prendre du bon temps avant que l'ange de la mort ne se penche sur lui.

« Peut-être qu'il avait promis à sa femme qu'il ne le ferait plus et qu'il na pas pu tenir, proposa-t-il. Du coup, cette dernière a décidé de se venger et a pris ses papiers pour avoir le temps de passer au Canada le temps qu'on l'identifie.

-Pourquoi pas, les hommes sont tous les mêmes. Ils disent qu'ils ne le feront plus et le font quand même et inversement, ils disent qu'ils vont faire telle ou telle chose mais on attend encore… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, consciente d'en avoir un peu trop dit. Comment faisait-il pour lui faire perdre tout contrôle sur elle-même ? Elle soupira et décida de vite enchainer sur autre chose avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre ou de faire une remarque sur ce qu'elle venait de laisser échapper.

« Dépêchez-vous, Esposito et Ryan auront peut-être découvert l'identité de notre inconnu, dit-elle sèchement, coupant toute possibilité de discussion sur autre chose que l'enquête en cours. »

Et sans un regard pour son partenaire, Beckett s'élança vers la sortie, un peu trop rapidement pour que cela paraisse naturel. Elle ne put donc pas voir le sourire qui s'étalait sur le visage de l'auteur. Oui, il ne l'avait toujours pas embrassé mais il avait une très bonne raison de ne pas l'avoir fait et il trouverait bien un moment dans la journée pour le lui dire. Il la suivit docilement jusqu'à leur bureau où les deux avaient trouvé des informations intéressantes :

« Beckett, l'appela le Latino, notre homme s'appelle Alan Granger, professeur de chimie dans un lycée, marié, pas d'enfant. Voilà son adresse. »

Il lui tendit un papier qu'elle saisit au passage en le félicitant d'avoir été aussi efficace.

« Je peux conduire ? demanda Castle pour la forme, sachant d'avance quelle serait la réponse. »

Une fois dans la voiture, l'homme saisit la chance qu'il avait de se retrouver seul avec elle aussi rapidement. C'était presque tentant d'y voir un signe du destin. Il laissa passer un peu de temps avant de monter au créneau :

« En fait, c'est une question de déontologie.

-Pardon ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il était encore en train de raconter ? Avait-il écopé de la sacro sainte mission de la rendre folle ? Parce que si c'était le cas il était en train de réussir en beauté.

« Vous embrasser… Je ne peux pas recommencer, précisa-t-il. »

_Quelle surprise_, pensa-t-elle amère. _Félicitation Kate, tu viens de te faire avoir… Encore._

« Je suis pour l'exclusivité, continua-t-il. Si vous voulez un autre baiser, il faudra supprimer votre motard de l'équation. »

Voilà, c'était dit, qu'elle le prenne comme elle le voulait, il n'en avait cure. Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait plus et que maintenant c'était un peu à son tour de faire un pas vers lui. Une relation se construit à deux.

« Et vous croyez vraiment que je suis le genre de femme à attendre quelque chose d'un homme tout en sortant avec un autre ? demanda Beckett, un rien énervée. »

D'un geste brusque, elle rétrograda une vitesse et prit un virage en roulant un peu trop vite. L'écrivain s'accrocha à la poignée de la portière priant Saint Christophe de lui permettre de finir le trajet en vie. Quand elle pilla devant l'adresse indiquée, il se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il voudrait la taquiner, il éviterait de le faire dans une voiture. Même s'il fallait bien avouer que le résultat était plus que satisfaisant.

« Au moins, nous connaissons la vérité, maintenant, déclara-t-il alors qu'elle détachait sa ceinture de sécurité.

-Quelle vérité ?

-Vous mourrez d'envie que je vous embrasse. »

Et il quitta le véhicule avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, plus que content de son petit effet.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

_Nous n'en parlerons pas._

**Résumé** : Ce qui aurait pu être dit ou pas après le baiser.

**Disclaimer** : Il était une fois une petite auteuze de fanfictions qui écrivait pour son bon plaisir et celui de ses chers lecteurs. Elle ne gagnait pas de sous puisque les personnages ne lui appartenaient pas mais parfois, il lui arrivait d'avoir quelques reviews pour la récompenser de son imagination quelques fois trop fertile.

**Un petit mot personnel** : Un grand merci à celles (et ceux ?) qui laissent des reviews anonymes auxquelles je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre mais elles me font énormément plaisir. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre e-mail, je me fais un devoir de répondre aux reviews quand je le peux.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus sérieux que les précédents, j'espère que cela ne gâchera pas votre plaisir.

Relu et corrigé par Meloe

* * *

3ème chapitre :

La visite chez la femme de la victime ne leur avait pas apporté les informations désirées. En effet, ils l'avaient trouvée morte dans son salon, un suicide d'après les premières observations. Cette macabre découverte avait mis fin à la tension entre Beckett et Castle, du moins pour un moment. Par chance, si l'on peut dire, la défunte avait laissé une lettre pour expliquer son geste. D'après elle, son mari était en phase terminale d'un cancer généralisé et il n'avait pas voulu finir diminué et il avait demandé à son épouse de l'aider à mourir après avoir profité une dernière fois de ce que pouvait offrir la vie. Elle était restée auprès de lui jusqu'à ce que la vie l'abandonne et était rentrée chez elle. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que poursuivre cette existence sans son mari lui était insupportable et elle avait fait le choix de le rejoindre.

Les bouteilles d'alcool vides et les boites de comprimés qui jonchaient le sol abondaient dans le sens de la lettre.

Alors que Kate observait la jeune femme étendue sur le sofa, ses longs cheveux bouclés formant une auréole sombre autour de son visage serein, elle se demanda si l'on pouvait vraiment aimer au point de ne pouvoir envisager de vivre sans l'autre ? Son regard se posa sur son partenaire et un faible sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Il la rendait folle, dans tous les sens du terme mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer son absence sans ressentir une terrible pointe au cœur. Si seulement Castle pouvait mettre fin à ce jeu du chat et de la souris et simplifier leur relation, sans en enlever le piment pour autant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lanie confirma leur hypothèse, il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte que ce soit pour Monsieur ou Madame Granger et l'homme était effectivement proche de la mort, il ne lui restait que quelques mois à vivre dans le meilleur des cas. Une affaire vite réglée qui laissa les officiers de police assez décontenancés. Ils avaient plus l'habitude des enquêtes sordides que de ce genre de comportements chevaleresques.

Le soir tombait sur la ville et alors que le commissariat se vidait, Beckett restait immobile à fixer le tableau blanc qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup servir dans cette affaire. Elle poussa un soupir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver toute cette histoire assez romantique bien que des plus tragique.

« Vous avez l'air bien songeuse, dit une voix à ses cotés. A quoi pensez-vous ? »

Elle fit un petit sourire mais ne détourna pas les yeux du tableau, elle avait l'air fatigué mais toute sa colère du matin envers Castle s'était envolée au cours de la journée.

« Je pense aux Granger. Ils s'aiment tellement qu'elle l'a suivi jusqu'au bout… Je me demande si…

-Si ? voulu-t-il savoir. Si un jour vous aurez envie de suivre un homme aussi loin ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et le détailla. La jeune femme se rappela de leurs débuts ensemble, à quel point il pouvait l'exaspérer et combien elle avait pu souhaiter qu'il débarrasse le plancher. Et maintenant, elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il reste encore un peu plus longtemps auprès d'elle. Alors peut-être qu'il était temps de lui faire comprendre l'importance qu'il avait dans sa vie. L'écrivain avait été clair sur ce qu'il voulait et elle espérait plus que tout ne pas être une envie passagère, elle ne le supporterait pas. Rassemblant tout son courage elle lui fit cet aveu :

« Je me demande surtout si vous pourrez être cet homme, Castle. »

Se sentant à la fois faible et plus forte que jamais, maintenant qu'elle avait libéré son cœur, Beckett prit la direction de la sortie, attrapant sa veste au passage. Elle n'alla pas bien loin, vite rattrapée par Rick qui lui donna un baiser bien différent de ce qu'elle avait pu connaitre. La passion, l'envie, la tendresse et la frustration s'y mélangeaient pour former un cocktail des plus enivrants. Il la serra contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle puisse reculer mais cela ne faisait pas partie des intentions de sa partenaire.

« Je peux être l'homme que tu désires, Kate. »

Leurs respirations haletantes se mêlèrent allègrement quand leurs lèvres se celèrent de nouveau. Leurs mains s'égarèrent sur le corps de l'autre et quand il sentit les mains de Beckett s'infiltrer sous sa chemise, Castle la repoussa à regret.

« Nous pourrions peut-être continuer cette… conversation dans un endroit plus intime, proposa-t-il. J'ai un appartement très sympathique.

-Un appartement que tu partages avec ta mère et ta fille, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Un point pour toi, reconnu l'écrivain. »

Il ne pu résister plus longtemps à l'envie de l'embrasser de nouveau. Heureusement que Beckett était du genre à rester après que tout le monde soit parti, ils ne risquaient pas d'être découverts. Et l'idée que quelqu'un puisse arriver à tout moment avait un coté des plus stimulants.

« J'ai aussi un logement tu sais, même s'il n'est pas aussi somptueux que le tien, dit-elle alors qu'il lui dévorait le cou.

-Bonne idée. »

L'écrivain s'éloigna un peu d'elle et sortit son téléphone portable avant de composer le numéro de son domicile. Malgré le désir qui lui brûlait les entrailles, il ne devait pas oublier son rôle de père. Si Alexis commençait à s'inquiéter, elle chercherait à l'appeler et ça tomberait forcément au moment le moins opportun. Au bout de trois sonneries, la voix de l'adolescente se fit entendre :

« Allo ?

-Alexis, je voulais juste te prévenir que je risque de rentrer tard donc tu… »

Il fut coupé dans sa conversation par Kate qui lui prit son téléphone des mains.

« Alexis ma chérie, ton père ne rentrera pas ce soir. Je te promets de te le rendre en forme demain matin… Autant que possible en tout cas. Passe une bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée, Lieutenant Beckett, répondit la jeune fille en riant. »

La rousse raccrocha et annonça la bonne nouvelle à sa grand-mère :

« Papa et Beckett vont enfin coucher ensemble.

-Alexis ! la réprimanda Martha mais son sourire la trahissait. Il était temps qu'ils se décident… On va fêter ça au restaurant ? »

L'idée fut approuvée et elles sortirent en ville et passèrent la soirée à chercher tous les scénarios imaginables pour expliquer comment les deux tourtereaux en étaient enfin venus à se déclarer.

Pendant ce temps, dans un appartement aux lumières tamisées, Katherine Beckett s'abandonnait avec bonheur dans les bras de Richard Castle. Ils prirent tout le temps de se découvrir, ne voulant rien précipiter. Ils avaient trop attendu pour prendre le risque de tout gâcher par trop de précipitation. Tout devait être parfait.

Cette nuit se révéla bien au-delà de leurs espérances les plus folles. Quand il l'entraina au sommet du plaisir, elle ne put retenir un « je t'aime » auquel il s'empressa de répondre.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que les deux amants laissèrent le sommeil les emporter.

A suivre… Un (très très très) petit épilogue pour mettre un terme à cette fanfiction )


	4. Epilogue

_Nous n'en parlerons pas._

**Résumé** : Ce qui aurait pu être dit ou pas après le baiser.

**Disclaimer** : Il était une fois une petite auteuze de fanfictions qui écrivait pour son bon plaisir et celui de ses chers lecteurs. Elle ne gagnait pas de sous puisque les personnages ne lui appartenaient pas mais parfois, il lui arrivait d'avoir quelques reviews pour la récompenser de son imagination quelques fois trop fertile.

Epilogue relu et corrigé par Meleo

**Epilogue **

New York se réveillait à peine, encore engourdie par la neige qui était tombée toute la nuit. Dans un grand appartement du centre ville, dans la chambre principale, la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable réveilla le couple endormi. Une main féminine s'extirpa de dessous les draps et attrapa l'appareil responsable de l'interruption de son doux sommeil.

« Beckett, dit-elle d'une voix rendu grave par sa nuit trop courte. »

A coté d'elle, l'homme se retourna et grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Castle » et qui fit sourire_ sa_ femme. Et oui, c'était Mme Katherine Castle désormais, cependant pas depuis assez longtemps pour qu'elle ait perdu l'habitude de dire son nom de jeune fille à chaque fois qu'elle décrochait son téléphone.

Dans la combiné une voix hystérique parla :

« Jevaismemarier, ilm'ademandédel'épouser ! »

Kate crut reconnaitre la voix de Lanie et parvint difficilement à décrypter ce que lui disait son amie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda l'écrivain que les cris s'échappant du téléphone avaient achevés de réveiller

-Je crois qu'Esposito a demandé Lanie en mariage, expliqua la femme.

-C'est cool pour eux, félicite-la de ma part. »

Elle transmit les félicitations, laissa son amie s'exprimer encore quelques minutes puis abandonna son portable sur la table de nuit avant de se rallonger contre son mari. Ce dernier serra sa femme dans ses bras et passa délicatement sa main sur son ventre qui avait déjà commencé à s'arrondir. Bientôt la famille Castle accueillerait un membre de plus.

Fin

J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. A bientôt pour une prochaine fic )


End file.
